


Jersey Boys

by wanderlustlights



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Complete, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-09 11:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlights/pseuds/wanderlustlights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Dave as jock boyfriends. That's the best I can describe it, really. XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jersey Boys

"Hey there."

Dave shut the door to his locker, turning to face the other boy with a grin. Kurt stood there, clad in his number 3 football jersey and skinny jeans on the bottom. "Hey."

Kurt leaned against the locker, glancing up at Dave through his lashes. "So. Big game tonight. You ready?"

"Yeah, man. You?"

Kurt's eyes flashed. "Of course. I was born ready. And I had better be, since we all know the Titans can't win without their best kicker."

"Well you are pretty much the best they've had in about twenty years, so…"

"Thirty," Kurt corrected. "McKinley hasn't won this many consecutive games in about _thirty_ years. It's a very sad state of affairs, I must say."

Dave laughed, while Kurt pushed himself off from the locker, leaning in closer to the other boy.

"So did you…" Kurt raised an eyebrow as he nodded in the direction of the end of the hallway.

Dave followed Kurt's gaze then glanced back to his boyfriend. "What?"

Kurt sighed heavily. " _So_ did you wanna go find a closet or something?"

"O-oh," Dave stuttered, and Kurt's arms wrapped around him loosely.

When Kurt pulled him down into a kiss, well… Dave couldn't exactly say no to that.

* * *

Kurt gasped as Dave made his way down his neck, sucking kisses there and leaving what was sure to be yet another hickey that his dad would lecture him about when he saw it later that night. Dave was the first boy Burt actually approved of, though, so Kurt wasn't exactly sure what all the lecturing was about; hickeys were a perfectly natural thing.

" _Oh god yes_ ," he breathed, while Dave sucked even harder before moving to kiss along his collarbone instead.

"Shouldn't – I mean shouldn't we be in class?" Despite the question, though, Dave didn't really seem too worried about that little fact.

Kurt let out a low laugh. "Oh please. Mrs. Carlisle is so old she won't even notice if I'm not there and I really don't think missing Geography will really make much of a difference."

Dave shrugged, nipping at Kurt's neck while Kurt let out a whine and gripped Dave's hair in turn. "If we miss then we could get kicked off the team."

Kurt pulled Dave's head back with his hand in the other boy's hair, connecting their lips in a deep kiss, long and slow. "Don't worry about it." He checked his watch quickly in the dim light of the janitor's closet, making note of the time. "Alright. We've got about ten minutes until the end of class." Kurt grinned. "Which means, of course, that we have time for a quickie."

Dave only gulped, watching as Kurt pulled the jersey and undershirt over his head before scrambling to tug down both of their zippers.

_fin._


End file.
